Primera Cita
by 1pikachu1
Summary: Las insistencias de Gon hacen que Killua tenga que invitar una chica a una cita. Solo estaba el pequeño problema de que él nunca había tenido una, sin contar que esa le podría ser una cita inolvidable…. Y no exactamente por ser divertido.


_Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece_

_'Esta historia, participa en el reto de Noviembre del foro Comunidad del Cazador'_

**...**

**...**

Primera Cita

Torre Celestial. Mundialmente conocida, por ser uno de los lugares de pelea más grande en todo el mundo. La Torre Celestial fue construida, para que luchadores pudieran poner a pruebas sus habilidades, en su mayoría eran hombres de edades ya más avanzadas, normalmente entre los veinte y cuarenta años. Pero al paso de los años, esas edades fueron cambiando, dejando ver que niños poseían grandes habilidades para la lucha.

Un fiel ejemplo, sería el que había pasado ese mismo día. La batalla más comentada, había sido la de dos niños. Ambos habían llegado invictos al piso 200, pero su lucha termino dejando a su primer perdedor. La lucha había sido entre Killua; Un niño de doce años, el cual había estado una sola vez antes en la Torre Celestial. Y Junko; Una niña de once años, de la cual no se sabía nada.

En su lucha, ambos demostraron las grandes habilidades que poseían. Aunque al final el ganador, termino siendo Killua. Al fin de la pelea, ambos terminaron con grandes lesiones, sobre todo la niña, que tuvo que terminar en un hospital.

Por esa razón, en esos momentos, dos adolescentes se encontraban discutiendo en su habitación. El menor quería convencer al mayor de pedir disculpas a la niña que había lastimado. Ya que él había logrado conocerla y pudo notar lo amable que era.

—Killua, tienes que pedirle disculpas. —Pidió, un niño moreno, hacia a su amigo.

— ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo, Gon?— Pregunto, ya enfadado de la preocupación e insistencia de Gon.

—Killua, debes comportarte mejor hacia otras personas. No puedes desconfiar de todas las personas que conozcas. —Dijo Gon, intentando que su testarudo amigo entrara en razón.

— ¡Gon! ¿Puedes parar ya?

—Por favor, Killua. Debes de aprender a confiar en otras personas. Además Junko es una persona muy amable.

— ¡Vamos, Gon! Por favor ¡ya déjalo!—

Gon lo miro unos segundos pensativo, y por unos momentos Killua pensó que había ganado esa partida, pero Gon no era alguien de rendirse con facilidad.

—No, Killua. Tú debes ser un caballero y pedirle disculpas. — Dijo, y por unos momentos se sintió como Mito-san, cuando ella le daba sus charlas de cómo ser un caballero.

Killua soltó un fuerte bufido. La mayoría del tiempo el ganaba esas pequeñas peleas que tenían, pero podía ver en los ojos de Gon, esa mirada que decía "cumpliré lo que estoy diciendo si o si" No tenía otra idea más que cumplir, o por ultimo intentarlo.

—Entonces _caballero_... ¿Qué quieres que haga? Que me acerque a ella y que le diga -Siento mucho lo del otro día, pero para que lo sepas, solo hago esto por obligación- a mí me parece una linda disculpa.

—En realidad, ya había pensado en una forma. — dijo Gon, ignorando lo que había dicho Killua.

— ¿Y cuál es esa?

— ¡Una cita!— Grito Gon, con alegría e inocencia en sus ojos.

La primera reacción de Killua, fue caer de espaldas al piso. De todas las cosas que se le podían ocurrir a Gon, tuvo que elegir la cita. Pero algo tenía seguro, una cosa que nunca haría en la vida sería pedirle una cita a esa niña.

—Gon ¡claro que no!— Grito, en toda su cara.

—¿Pero, por qué?— Pregunto, triste.—¿Porque no le puedes pedir una cita? Si es algo muy simple.

—Gon, ¿tú ya has tenido citas antes?

—Sí. En isla ballena tenía que ayudar a mujeres, y darles recorridos por toda la isla, ¿eso cuenta cómo cita?— pregunto, con curiosidad e inocencia.

—Eso creo. —Dijo entre enfadado y confundido.

—Y tu Killua, ¿has tenido una cita antes?

La pálida piel del joven asesino Zoldyck paso por todos los colores posibles. — ¡Claro que no! Yo no tengo tiempo para esas idioteces.

— ¡Ohh! Killua, no seas un agua fiesta. Yo creo que si tuvieras una cita con Junko, la pasarías bastante bien.

—¡No! yo creo que solo será una pérdida de tiempo.

—Vamos Killua, solo inténtalo—Pidió Gon, suplicante. —Además Junko es muy linda, ¿No lo crees?

Si antes, el rostro de Killua estaba completamente rojo, ahora lo que estaba haciendo era darle envidia a los tomates. —Gon, yo no me fijo en esas cosas. — Dijo al recupera la compostura. Aunque por su mente se vino una imagen de la chica. En cierta forma ella era algo linda. Junko tenía su misma estatura, probablemente un poco más baja. Su cabello llegaba pasado los hombros, y era de color negro azabache. Mientras que sus ojos eran de un brillante verde esmeralda. Killua no lo admitiría nunca, pero él sabía que la niña si era _algo_ bonita.

De pronto una genial idea paso por la mente de Gon. — Esto...¡Qué tal si asemos una apuesta!—

— ¿Una apuesta?— Pregunto, con desconfianza.

—Sí, te apuesto quince cajas REPLETAS de Sr Choco-robot. A que no puedes invitar a Junko a una cita— Dijo, sonriendo gigantescamente. Sabiendo que Killua no se podría retenerse.

Loa ojos de Killua brillaron por su enojo. Como Gon le podía hacer tan grande tortura. Killua puso la mano sobre su boca mientras pensaba. En cierta forma, si el no aceptaba, lo más seguro era que Gon, lo fuera a obligar de todas formas (Y sin ninguna recompensa) Así que lo más aceptable era, tener que tener un cita obligatoria, y poder comer chocolates

— Acepto. —Dijo, de mala gana

— ¡Sí!— Grito Gon, con toda la fuerza posible.

— ¿Qué vas a ganar tú, si yo no lo hago?

—Mmm…. No lo había pensado. —dijo, Gon pensativo. — ¡Ya se! Si yo gano tu tendrás que obedecerme, por todo un día.

Killua se le quedo mirando por unos segundos. Sabía que no tendría que cumplir esa apuesta, ya que él iba a invitar a Junko, pero le sorprendido que Gon, planeara una verdadera penitencia, y no algo que solamente llegaría a ser un poco molesto.

—Bien, entonces vamos a pedir tu cita. —Dijo, Gon entusiasmado.

—Sí. —suspiro, Killua mientras pensaba en lo vergonzoso que seria.

...

...

Ya en la recepción del gran edificio, los dos chicos miraban donde se podría encontrar la chica.

— ¡Hey, Killua! ahí esta —Grito, el moreno. —Ahora anda, y pídele una cita ¡tú puedes, Killua!

El albino, le mando una mirara asesina, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la chica. Cuando Junko noto la presencia de él, le dio una pequeña sonrisa en forma de saludo.

— Tú eres ¿Jungo? ¿No? —pregunto Killua al llegar a su lado. Obviamente Killua sabía su nombre, pero cuando había momento de molestar siempre había que aprovecharlo.

La reacción de la niña no fue la que se esperó Killua. ¡Se comenzó a reír! ¡Y por haberla molestado! Al parecer esa niña si tenía sentido del humor, no como leorio cuando le cambiaba el nombre.

—Soy Junko, pero me puedes decir Jun. —Dijo ella, mientras se reía. —Y tú debes ser Kimura ¿No?

Killua rio mientras rodaba los ojos. —Killua. —

—Si lo sé. —Rio la niña. —Es mi forma amigable de presentarme. O mejor dicho presentarme "formalmente". Ya que la primera fue en la pelea…. Y como nos conocimos…. Sin hablar…. Por qué al no hablar no nos conocimos…. Y ….. ¡Ahgg! mejor dejo de hablar o me confundo más. — Dijo la niña cruzando sus brazos exasperada, mientras que Killua reía de las extrañas reacciones de la niña. Luego de unos segundos, Jun se unió a las risas de Killua, hasta que ambos quedaron sentados en el piso.

Unos metros más lejos, un niño observaba como su amigo se reía. Esa era la primera vez que lo veía reír de esa forma, con alguien que no le fuera realmente cercano –Sabia que le caería bien- Pensó triunfante, Gon.

Cuando Killua recupero la compostura, decidió comenzar con el plan.

—Ehh... Jun, el otro día estaba hablando con Gon, de una forma de pedirte disculpas, ya que— Killua no pudo terminar lo que dijo, ya que Jun lo interrumpió.

—Disculparte ¿porque?

—Disculparme por haberte dañado el día de la pelea.

— ¡Ahh! No te debes disculpar. Estábamos en una pelea, no es como si tú hubieses llegado y haberme golpeado de la nada.

Killua se le quedo mirando, al parecer la niña no era tan parecida a Gon como había creído.

—De todas formas, ¿cuál fue su idea para disculparte?—Pregunto, interesada.

—Gon me dijo, que sería muy bueno invitarte a una cita, ¿entonces? ¿Aceptas?—Pregunto, mientras sentía como el calor comenzaba a llenar su cara.

—Una... Una ¿cita?— Tartamudeo la niña completamente sonrojada.

—Si —Dijo, killua intentando sonar despreocupado, aunque en realidad estaba muy nervioso. Él nunca había pedido una cita, y se sentía muy avergonzado, aunque no lo demostraba.

—Acepto, supongo que será agradable.— Dijo ella, después de haber pensado unos segundos.

La niña se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el ascensor, antes de subirse se dio la vuelta y le dijo a Killua

—Mañana a las cuatro. —Dijo, y con eso se subió al elevador.

Killua miro como las puertas se cerraban, y la niña se iba. Al final no había sido tan difícil pedir una cita, sobre todo porque la niña había sido muy amable y graciosa. Al parecer su cita no sería tan tortuosa como lo había pensado, o tal vez lo seria, pero lo único que le quedaría seria soportarlo. Killua siempre haría cualquier cosa por sus Chocolates.

...

...

—Suerte, Killua—Dijo Gon, al ver como el albino se acercaba a la puerta.

Killua le dio una última mirada y le dijo— Espero que cuando vuelva ya estén aquí mis chocolates. — Y con eso salió de la habitación.

Al salir se dirigió directamente al ascensor. Cuando llego al primer piso, comenzó a buscar a Junko, sin encontrar ninguna pista de ella.

—Hola, Killua—Escucho un baja voz detrás de su espalda. Al darse la vuelta quedo algo sorprendido por la apariencia de la niña frente a él.

Junko se veía completamente distinta. Llevaba una falda negra, una blusa azul y unas sandalias azules. Era un atuendo muy casual, pero él nunca había visto a la niña con ropa tan _femenina, _por así decirlo. Todas las veces que la había visto llevando ropa ancha, así como pantalones y poleras. Pero ahora había quedado realmente sorprendido, ese atuendo hacia resaltar la verdadera belleza de ella.

—Hola Jun—Saludo al recobrar la compostura. Un rápido pensamiento paso por su mente ¿A dónde debía llevarla? Él nunca había tenido una cita, así que no sabía qué hacer.

— ¿ehh? Killua… Qué tal si vamos a comer un helado, y luego a un lugar que conozco. —Pregunto Jun, al notar como Killua había quedado tan pensativo.

— ¿Helado?.. Ehh ¡claro! —Al parecer Junko le había salvado.

**…**

**…**

Después de que los dos niños fueran a comprar sus helados. La niña llevo a killua por entremedio de un bosque sin que el supiera a donde lo estaba llevando. Después de unos 15 minutos caminando, llegaron a una hermosa, pero algo abandonada casa de campo.

Killua pudo ver como Jun salía corriendo hacia la casa, y se sentaba en unos columpios, que estaban amarrados a un árbol. No hayo más idea que seguirla, y sentarse en el columpio que estaba a su lado.

— ¿vivías aquí antes? —pregunto con curiosidad Killua.

—No exactamente, en realidad vivía en la ciudad de York Shin, pero este siempre fue mi segundo hogar. Ya que aquí vivían las personas que quería. —Dijo Jun, sin ninguna emoción en su rostro, algo que desconcertó un poco a Killua.

—Como que a las personas que querías.

Jun puso su mano bajo su mentón mientras pensaba —Creo que primero debo partir por el principio para que entiendas. Yo vivía en la ciudad de York Shin con mis padres y mi hermana mayor. Pero nunca me he llevado bien con ellos. Ellos son…. Extraños, no en realidad son odiosos, muy odiosos —Dijo riendo, pero luego por medio segundo su mirada pasó a triste —Mis padres son los jefes de una gran empresa. Nunca tienen tiempo, y lo único que ha ellos le interesa es el dinero.

— ¿Y que hay con tu hermana? ¿También se llevan mal? —Pregunto Killua, ya interesado por la historia de Jun.

—Con ella supongo que es lo mismo, o incluso peor. —Dijo con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. —Podemos pelear por cualquier cosa, y cuando digo cualquiera cosa es cualquier cosa. —Dijo mientras que miraba divertida a killua. —Cuando tenía siete años ella me golpeo por ocupar una de sus citas de cabello, y yo en forma de venganza, tome toda su ropa preferida y se la queme.

— ¿En serio? —Pregunto Killua a punto de estallar en carcajadas.

— ¡Si! Y por eso me gane tres semanas de castigo, pero término valiendo la pena. —dijo, y a los segundo ambos estaban carcajeándose fuertemente.

Ya recobrando la compostura, Jun siguió hablando—Bueno para terminar el relato de mi vida, esta era la casa de mis abuelos. Ellos eran las únicas personas de mi familia que eran amables con migo. Podía pasar semanas quedándome con ellos aquí. Pero cuando fallecieron, tuve que dejar de venir para acá. Luego de un tiempo me aburrí de tener que soportar a mis padres y a mí hermana, y por eso escape de mi casa, creo que eso pasó hace un año aproximadamente—

—Por qué crees que se comportaban así contigo. —

—Supongo que no soy la hija perfecta que ellos deseaban tener—Dijo jun.

Killua se le quedo mirando confundido— ¿Cual crees que habría sido la hija perfecta?

—Creo que la hija perfecta es mi hermana. Ella es la niña consentida, caprichosa, que ama comprarse ropas de marca, y tener todo lo que desea.

—Sabes eso no suena como alguien muy perfecto—Dijo Killua.

—Lo sé—Dijo con una sonrisa algo triste. —Para mis padres esa es una hija perfecta. Alguien que se interese por muñecas, sea caprichosa, le gusten los vestidos, modales y reputación. —Una risa algo asida salió de los labios de la niña. —Sobre todo la reputación, esa es una de las cosas que mis padres y mi hermana siempre ponen sobre todas las cosas. Y tampoco les importa que ella ocupe su cerebro en un 0%. Lo que a ellos no les gusta es: la niña que adora pelear, vestirse a su manera, y a la cual no le importa lo que digan o piensen los demás. Supongo que ellos se llevan tan bien, por su parecido, yo supongo que Salí más como mis abuelos. —

Killua no pudo evitar sentir compasión y algo de pena hacia la niña. Pena era por lo obvio, se podía notar a kilómetros que cuando hablaba de su familia se entristecía, algo a lo cual lo había sorprendido mucho. Ya que desde que la había conocido, siempre la había visto feliz, y con una sonrisa pasmada en el rostro, como si nada de lo que le contara le pasara. Y comprensión por que ella pasó por lo mismo que él. Diferentes situaciones, pero termina siendo lo mismo. Ella al igual que él, tiene que ocupar una máscara, que solo dice lo que su familia quería oír. Mientras que por dentro, su verdadero ser gritaba por salir.

— En resumen, solo escape de casa para dejar de ser la niña consentida, que siempre tiene que ser un ángel, gentil, tierno, y delicado— Dijo mientras se comenzaba reír por lo último que dijo, algo a lo cual Killua se le unió a los segundos.

—De verdad, algo que tú no eres es ser frágil—Dijo Killua riendo.

Pero luego comenzó a pensar el por qué sus padres se comportaban así con ella. Ella era alguien muy amable y algo de ella le recordaba mucho a Gon. En realidad ella era como una pequeña combinación de Gon y Alluka, solo que... distinto.

— ¿Quieres ver algo especial? —Pregunto Jun, Distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Es solo otro lugar que conozco. Déjame ir a buscar algo adentro de la casa y vuelvo. —Dijo echándose a correr hacia la casa.

Después de unos segundos Killua vio a una pareja de ancianos caminar cerca de la casa. No hayo más remedio que acercarse ha ellos para preguntarles si estaban bien.

— ¿Están perdidos? —Pregunto Killua al llegar a su lado.

La mujer le quedo mirando con una sonrisa amable en su rostro. —Tranquilo cariño, nosotros conocemos este lugar como la palma de nuestra mano. —Dijo ella.

Algo en la apariencia de la anciana le llamo la atención a killua. La anciana era muy parecida a Jun. Su cabello era largo y negro, y su piel bastante blanca. Solo que sus ojos en vez de ser verdes, eran cafés. Había muchas diferencias, pero también había muchos parecidos.

—Niño ¿estás en una cita con Jun? —Pregunto el anciano hacia Killua. El cual había quedado sorprendido.

— ¿Como la conoce? —

— Los abuelos de ella eran nuestros vecinos. La habíamos conocido desde que era pequeña. —Respondió la anciana.

—Umm… claro—Dijo Killua dándose la vuelta para volver a las casa. Él ya había cumplido con preguntarle si estaban perdidos.

—Hey espera— Grito el anciano hacia Killua. — ¿Le has dado flores?

Killua se dio la vuelta mirándolo como si estuviera loco. — ¿En serio? ¿Me preguntas si le di flores?

— ¡Claro que sí! —Respondió la mujer como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. —A lo hombres de hoy día se les ha olvidado que a las mujeres simples, les gustan los regalos simples. Mira te daré algo para que le regales—Dijo, mientras comenzaba a buscar algo en la canasta que llevaba en su mano, hasta que de ella saco un ramo hermoso ramo de flores —Mira dale estas y te aseguro que se pondrá feliz.

Killua miro el ramo de flores que le estaba ofreciendo, y lo tomo algo dudoso. Eran unas flores hermosas a decir verdad. Eran flores de distintos colores, rojas, amarillas, naranjas, moradas, y algunas blancas, todas estaban atadas por el ramo con una cinta verde.

Killua miro a la pareja de ancianos que se habían quedado callados de un momento a otro. Killua siguió la mirada de los ancianos, para encontrarse con Jun, la cual venia caminando en su dirección, con un libro en sus manos.

—Siento haberme demorado tanto, Killua. —Dijo la niña. — ¿Pero qué haces aquí solo?

—No estoy solo, si aquí están tus…. Vecinos. —dijo sorprendido, ya que cuando se dio la media vuelta ni uno de los ancianos estaban detrás suyo.

— ¿Que vecinos, Killua? —Dijo Jun riendo —Creo que te jugaron una broma. Aquí no vive ninguna persona en kilómetros, esta es casi la única casa en el bosque.

Killua se quedó mirando a la niña extrañado— ¿En serio?

—Sí, ¿Pero qué es eso que tienes en las mano? —Pregunto interesada acercándose a killua, intentado mirar lo que tenía detrás de su espalda.

Killua sonrojado saco las manos de su espalda, y le paso el ramo de flores. La reacción de la niña no fue la que se esperó, ella quedo en estado de shock. Con la boca completamente abierta, y con los ojos como platos.

— ¿Ehh? ¿Estás bien? —Pregunto, mientras que veía como la chica asentía aun sin habla.

— ¿Dónde encontraste esas flores?

—Me las encontré…. tiradas—Dijo sabiendo que la niña no creería lo de los vecinos.

— ¿en serio? —Pregunto Jun, mirando el ramo con admiración.

—Sí, que pasa con las flores ¿tienen algo? —

—No es solo que…. Estas eran las flores que siempre me daban mi abuelito Goro y mi abuelita Milk. —Dijo Jun con una sonrisa radiante—Nunca me dijeron donde las encontraban, pero siempre que venía a visitarlos me daban un ramo.

—Ohh ya entiendo ¿Y qué es lo que tienes tú en las manos? —Pregunto cambiando de tema.

—Es un álbum de fotografías. —Dijo con simpleza mientras se echaba a correr nuevamente por el bosque— ¡Apuesto a que no me atrapas! —Grito, haciendo que Killua sonriera en forma gatuna ante la apuesta.

**…**

**…**

—Viste, igual te atrape al final. —Dijo Killua triunfante.

—Sí, ¡PERO ISISTE QUE SE ME CALLERAN TODAS LAS FOTOGRAFIAS! Ahora deja de flojear y ayúdame a recogerlas. —Dijo la niña furiosa.

—Hey no seas aguafiestas. —Dijo sentándose en el piso para recoger las fotografías. Al tomar las fotografías una le llamo la atención y la comenzó a inspeccionar. En esa fotografía salía una niña de cabello hasta los hombros, y atrás suyo había una pareja de ancianos, que para la sorpresa de Killua eran los ancianos que se había encontrado en el bosque. Totalmente sorprendido y confundido se acercó hacia Jun.

—Jun ¿Quiénes son ellos? —Pregunto, y por alguna razón un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

—Ohh…. ellos son mis abuelos—Dijo sonriente, Mientras que Killua quedaba en un completo shock— Ella es mi abuela Milk, Todos dice que soy muy parecida físicamente. Y él es mi abuelo Goro, y decían que era muy parecida a él en mi forma de pensar. ¿Killua te encuentras bien, estas pálido? — Dijo preocupada.

—Si estoy bien, es solo que pensé que tus abuelos estaban muertos. —Dijo confundido.

—Y lo están. Killua, ellos murieron hace dos años.

Killua quedo completamente congelado, como que ellos murieron, si él los había visto, y estaba completamente seguro de que eran ellos, no tenía ninguna duda. Pero entonces ¿Cómo era posible que el los pueda ver? Y que además ellos le hayan dado algo, para jun.

—Killua que pasa, ya me estas asustando—Dijo la Jun preocupada.

—Nada no pasa nada. Solo vamos a ver ese lugar del que hablabas. —Dijo con la voz seria Killua, algo que le gano una mirada extrañada de parte de la niña.

**…**

**…**

Luego de que Jun llevara a Killua al lugar que le prometió, el cual resultó ser un prado donde había una hermosa vista de las estrellas. Ambos niños volvieron a la torre. Y en esos momentos Killua había ido a dejar a Jun a su habitación.

—Gracias por haberme invitado, Killua—Dijo sonrojada la niña.

—Ha sido muy divertido—Dijo, mientras se acercaba a la mejilla de la niña y dejaba un rápido beso en ella. — Adiós—Dijo mientras salía como cohete a su habitación, dejando a una niña sonroja y con una mirada bastante…. Tierna.

**…**

**…**

—Hey Killua, ayer no te pude preguntar, ¿pero, como te fue en tu cita? —Pregunto Gon, Cuando se encontró al albino en su recamara.

—Bien, supongo que estuvo bien—Dijo comiendo un chocolate.

—JA, te dije que la pasarías bien—Grito Gon triunfante.

Killua solo le mando una mirada de pocos amigos y dijo le dijo —Solo vamos a comer algo, recuerda que hoy en la tarde nos iremos.

Gon asintió emocionado por dos cosas: la primera era que hoy se embarcarían hacia isla ballena. Y la segunda: era porque simplemente tenía hambre.

**…**

**…**

Ya vestido, ambos niños salieron de la torre en busca de un lugar donde tomar un rico desayuno. Al caminar cerca de una cuadra, el par de chicos choco contra algo, o mejor dicho alguien, que venía corriendo hacia ellos.

— ¡Hey, ten más cuidado por donde vas! —Dijo Killua, enfadado antes de percatarse con quien había chocado. —Jun, Ehh lo siento yo-o no quería decirte eso. —Dijo avergonzado, algo que le hiso recibir una mirada picara de parte de Gon (algo muy extraño de él)

—Oh lo siento fue mi culpa, pero yo me tengo que ir rápido, ha pasado algo y tengo que tomar un vuelo de urgencia. —dijo mientras dejaba un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla de cada uno. —ha sido un placer conocerlos, pero si no llego en diez minutos al aeropuerto mi vuelo se ira, y no hay más hasta el anochecer. —Dijo mientras recogía con rapidez las cosas que se le habían caído.

Los chicos ayudaron a Jun a recoger las cosas que llevaba. Cuando la niña estaba lista se echó a correr nuevamente, pero antes de doblar en la esquina se dio vuelta y le dijo —Nos vemos el próximo año en el Examen de Cazador, Killua. Espero que hasta ese momento puedan estar bien. Y espero de corazón que puedas encontrar a tu padre, Gon—Y con eso se dicho se volvió a echar a correr.

Gon Y Killua se quedaron mirando unos segundos la esquina por donde se había ido. Hasta que Killua se dio la vuelta y miro a Gon.

—Oye, cómo sabe ella que voy a dar el examen el próximo año—Pregusto Killua, dándole a gon una mirada sospechosa.

—Etto…..creo que yo se lo dije —Dijo Gon algo tímido por la reacción que le pudiera dar el albino.

—Ohh claro no importa—Dijo, mientras que Gon le quedaba mirando extrañado.

— ¿En serio? —Pregunto Gon sorprendido.

—Sí, Por qué. Qué crees que te iba a hacer. —Pregunto confundido.

—Algo como "Gon eres un idiota ¡¿Cómo puedes contarle algo sin mi permiso?! Acaso no sabes que no debes confiar en todas las personas que conozcas". Eso es lo típico que me dices. —Dijo Gon pensativo.

Killua se quedó algo sonrojado mirando a Gon -Tal vez tendría que haberle dicho eso, o después Gon se pone a preguntar- pensó. Y busco una forma de arreglárselas.

—Oh bueno es que se me había olvidado, pero entiende esto, ¡No le cuentes cosas mías NI tuyas a personas que NO conozcas! —Dijo Killua, intentando que Gon se la creyera —Ahora vamos a comer ¿Ok?

Gon solo le dio una mirada mientras comenzaban a caminar nuevamente –A mí no me engañas Killua- pensaba Gon –Tú no puedes confiar mucho en otras personas, pero en Jun si lo lograste hacer. Quién hubiera dicho que una simple cita, hiciera que chico tan obstinado como tu lograra confiar en alguien en tan poco tiempo- Pensó mientras una risa escapaba de sus labios.

**...**

**...**

**Nota de la autora: Ehhh no estuvo tan mal ¿Cierto? Lo bueno es que lo he intentado ¿No? Y no creo que este taaaan mal xD. Jejeje lo publique un poquito tarde, pero mas vale tarde que nunca.**

**En fin dejen comentarios :D así me hacen saber si estuvo Bien o Mal. Si estuvo mal solo díganlo xD Asi me ayudan a mejorar :D**

**En fin mi cerebro por fin descansara unas horas y podrá comenzar con mi nueva loca idea.**

**Un abrazo gigantesco y espero poder leerlos luego :3**


End file.
